


they told me that the end is near (we gotta get away from here)

by alfisha



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Note References, Drabble, M/M, Manga & Anime, Shinigami Eyes, Tom Riddle is Kira, harry is misa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha/pseuds/alfisha
Summary: Death Note AU where Tom Riddle is Kira, and Harry Potter  is Misa Amane. But it goes differently.Harry meets Tom for the first time, and sees his death date with Shinigami eyes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 27
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thought of this like two seconds ago lol  
> here we go  
> death note x tomarry brainrot weeeeee  
> i've been craving a death note au for millennia and u know what, i just thought: fuck it. lets do it.  
> only a drabble, but maybe one day i'll do an actual au of it  
> maybe.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle, January 11th, 2020, 16:52pm.**

Harry stared at the writing above the man’s head in horror. Time froze, and all Harry could see were the glaring red letters, taunting him cruelly.

January 11th…

Tomorrow.

Harry’s vision clouded with tears, and he wiped them away desperately. “...Harry? What’s wrong?”

Tom’s voice barely managed to filter through the white noise in Harry’s brain, but Harry didn’t look at him. Tom pried his hands away from his face, his expression filled with thinly veiled annoyance and impatience.

“What’s the matter with you?” he demanded.

Harry shook his head.

_ Goodbye, Kira. _


	2. kill him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another one because i couldn't help myself  
> i literally wrote this in psychology class lol
> 
> D = Dumbledore = L  
> Hedwig = Rem (Shinigami)  
> Harry = Misa Amane (Kira #2)  
> Tom = Light Yagami (Kira #1)

"Hey, Hedwig." Harry murmured, staring down at his knees miserably.

"What is troubling you, Harry?" The Shinigami asked, her usually monotonous voice abnormally kind. Harry hiccupped in shame.

"I forgot D's name. I'm so _useless_. It was the _one_ thing Tom asked me to do-"

"Do not concern yourself with his foolish schemes." Hedwig snapped, and Harry looked up. "It is a suicide mission. He is leading you to your death."

"He loves me..." Harry whispered, barely registering the tears streaming down his face.

"Does he?"

"He says he does." Harry sniffed.

"He lies."

"What should I do?"

"Kill him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another drabble because i love this universe a lot but i cant work up the courage to write a whole story on this lol.  
> spoilers for death note below:  
> this is the part where misa forgets L's name in canon, just before she makes the eye deal again. in this, however, rem (hedwig) decides she's had enough of seeing her human suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other oneshots  
> and follow my tumblr! https://alfiisha.tumblr.com/


End file.
